For those confined to wheel chairs and for those to whom climbing steps is a real difficulty, ramps are necessary.
While ramps are built where needed, there are, as far as I am aware, no preformed concrete ramps or concrete ramps that can be preformed to wanted dimensions, transported to the site where needed and quickly and easily installed.